I swear she's a princess
by Bexilol
Summary: Lexi is the new girl, Ron starts to develop feelings for her...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I wrote this on Wattpad, it's completed so I hope you enjoy**

It was September 1st, quite a sunny day considering that it was September, sure it wasn't hot like summer but it was like a warm autumns day, Kings cross like it always is on September 1st, filled with Hogwarts students.

Harry, Hermione and I were on the train when a girl with purple eyes and curly Malfoy coloured hair came and introduced herself.

"Is there room for one more?"

"Yeah"

"Hi my name is Alexis Smyth but you can call me Lexi"

"I'm Hermione Granger"

"Ron Weasley"

"Harry Potter"

"Hi"

"It's a bit intimidating isn't it?"

"What is Ron?"

"Being near Harry Potter"

"Is he special or something?"

"He's the chosen one"

"Ok, the thing is that I've been isolated from the wizarding world for 15 years by my Dad, yeah my mum was a muggle born and my dad is a pure blood who is paranoid about people killing me"

"Smyth isn't a wizarding name"

"No, Harry, my dad changed it because he didn't think it was him"

"Do you know what it was before?"

"I don't even know if he has any siblings"

"When you say your mum was a muggle born?"

"Ronald!"

"She's dead since I was 4"

"With Harry's parents he was 1, they were killed by you know who?"

"Ronald!"

"What!?, poor Lexi has no clue about anything"

"Who the fuck is 'you know who'?"

"Voldemort"

"Ok Harry, so this Voldemort character, he's an arsehole that basically likes to kill people"

"He's well known for it"

"Like what happened with World War Two?"

"Yes"

"So there's a mini war going on in the wizarding world?"

"It's more like we're waiting for a massive battle"

"So, what is everyone's background?"

"I'm a muggle born"

"Half blood"

"Pure blood"

"Harry, who do you live with?"

"My mum's sister and her family"

"From the sound of that your not close"

"I was living in a cupboard under the stairs for 11 years"

"Why the fuck are you still living with them?"

"I have no choice"

"Dumbledore, why hasn't he done something?"

"Blood wards"

"I would say fuck them and leave"

"He has tried"

"Do you any of you have siblings?"

"I have 5 older brothers and a younger sister"

"Harry and I are both only children"

"I've got a sister who's in forth year and a brother in third year"

"Lexi, how have you already have made friends?"

"Charlotte, it's called being social, Charlotte, this is Hermione, this is Harry and this is Ron, and as you've all heard this is my sister Charlotte"

"Are you Harry Potter?, I've been hearing lots about you on the train"

"Yes I am"

"Jesus Christ, Charlotte, do you know how rude you sound right now"

"I didn't mean it to be"

"Do you know where Michael is?"

"Talking to the Weasley twins"

"Weasley twins, yeah they're Ron's brothers"

"Are they trying to sell him fake sick potions?"

"Do your brothers like pranks?"

"They do yeah"

"It'll give him a laugh, Charlotte, I'll see you later"

"Alright so, bye"

"Is she always this moody?"

"Ron!"

"No, she's a bit scared"

"Aren't you?"

"No, not really Hermione, I mean it's not like I'll be here forever"

"Carts coming"

"Do they have muggle sweets?"

"No, they have chocolate frogs"

"That sounds... delightful Ron"

"You sound unsure"

"Wow, you're bright"

The rest of the train ride we kinda just made small talk, we were all getting off the train as per usual.

"Thanks, see you around I guess"

"Bye!"

"Ron, don't tell me that you're already in love"

"No Hermione, not in love but she's damn attractive, she could be a princess"

"It's a bit weird that she doesn't even know if her dad has siblings"

"Hermione, not everyone asks questions like we do"

"That's true Harry"


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone had been sorted into their houses, Lexi and her siblings all got sorted into Griffindoor, we had dinner and then went up to our dorms, it was at about 3am when I went down to the common room to see that Lexi was also down there.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just don't sleep a whole pile"

"Is there a reason?"

"Sleep insomnia"

"What's that?"

"Even though I am tired my body won't shutdown to sleep so then I get over tired"

"Oh, ok, are those your natural eyes?"

"Yes, these are my natural eyeballs, they're like my mum's, my hair colour is like my dad's natural hair, he dies like all the colours of the rainbow"

"Are you close with your dad?"

"Yes, we used to dance in the rain when it was chucking it down, can't do that now though because I'm here"

"That sounds weird"

"It is but it was a thing that only him and I would do, Charlotte and dad used to talk about bloody cars, Michael used to bake cookies with him"

"He sounds like a nice guy"

"He is, he's a bit wacky and he worries about the stupidest shit but I wouldn't want anyone else to be my dad"

"Do you know how your mum died?"

"All I know is that magic was involved somehow, she was alive when I went to bed and when I woke up the next morning she was gone"

"Do you remember much?"

"At best my memories are blurry and distorted, I do remember that she was always gardening so she did smell of soil a lot and she was a red head"

"What does your dad do for a living?"

"Warehouse worker and running from life"

"What do you want to be?"

"I want to actually live my life and not go through the motions of what someone else wants me to do"

"That sounds pretty cool"

"It does, doesn't it, I've got a question for you, who is Ron Weasley?"

"I'm, uh, nice, uh, I'm brave, uh, I'm good at Quiddich, I can't think of anything else"

"You're funny"

"No, that's Fred and George"

"Not necessarily a joker but you have a sense of humour"

"I don't know, I've never really like known who I am, I mean I have 5 older brothers to live up to"

"I don't have that problem because I'm the oldest"

"There must be cons about being the oldest"

"Well obviously but that's with anything, dad is a bit stricter with me, I also remember when we were struggling to buy food but the other two don't really"

"So is there much else to Alexis Smyth?"

"Not that I know of, I have a feeling that Draco and I might have some sort of family blood lineage somewhere, I talked to him earlier, he doesn't like talking about his family"

"He got sorted into Griffindoor and his dad basically disowned him, so he spends the summer with us, we have a tradition of knitted jumpers for Christmas, I'm going to warn you that you might get one, Harry, Draco and Hermione have gotten one each Christmas since first year"

"We don't put presents under the tree, we each have a line of them in the living room, on Christmas Eve before I go to bed I have a white hot chocolate"

"That's definitely different"

"So is your knitted jumpers"

"Yeah, that's true"

"The common room is very cosy"

"I mean it's not any cosier then at home"

"I have moved house more often than most people"

"So it'll be weird being in one place all year"

"Exactly Ron"


	3. Chapter 3

It was November before you knew it

I didn't know much more about Lexi other than she's brainy like Hermione but unlike Hermione she's sarcastic.

We were in Defence against the Dark arts with Umbridge when this happened.

"You're wearing purple boots in school Alexis?"

"Professor Umbridge , A) They're Doc Martins, I know you're so old that you don't know about the comfiest shoes ever, B) I'm wearing my uniform so why does it matter what I wear on my feet oh and C) It doesn't actually say what shoes you should wear in the uniform guide I got given, oh and by the way I'm Lexi not Alexis"

"If Dumbledore knew he-"

"He gave me a compliment on my boots actually Professor"

The entire class started laughing because we could imagine Dumbledore doing as such.

"Don't laugh!, I'm from the Ministry of Magic"

"Wow that's a bit sad Professor, I knew you spend most of your life there but I didn't know you were born there, that does however explain a lot"

"I wasn't born there you silly girl"

"Then why did you say you were from there?"

"Because I work there"

"Therefore Professor you say that you work for the Ministry of Magic"

"This is not acceptable"

"I'm helping you"

"And how is that Miss Smyth?"

"Because if you said you're from the Ministry of Magic people will think that you are a saddo, so I pointed it out to you and now you won't sound quite as sad"

"While that's very kind of you I will give detention"

"Ok"


	4. Chapter 4

On a Sunday morning, the beginning of December when it's the coldest day of the year, and do you know what I found Lexi doing?, dancing in the snow in her pyjamas, why would you do that?.

"Aren't you cold?"

"These are probably the warmest pyjamas I have ever worn"

"I'm cold looking at you"

"Gone away is the blue bird, here to stay is the new bird, the weather outside is happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland"

"What are you singing?"

"Winter wonderland, you've never heard it before?"

"No"

"Okay Ron, do you know any Wizarding Christmas Carols?"

"Um, I don't think we have many"

"That's sad, don't worry, you'll come accustom to some muggle ones"

From that day until we went home for Christmas Lexi sang muggle Christmas songs, my personal favourite is Rudolph the red nosed reindeer.


	5. Chapter 5

I feel so attracted to Lexi, you know, her Malfoy coloured curly hair, her lavender eyes, the freckles across the bridge of her nose, her wit and sarcasm is also very attractive, sure she's stubborn to a fault and she has some weird habits like randomly rolling down hills but she's a wonderful person.

I'm jealous of Draco right now because he's her potions partner, attraction does that to you people.

👳 👳 Time jump(a week) brought to you by Professor Quirlell👳 👳

Bloody hell, that's all I can say about what happened.

"Draco Malfoy"

"Shit that's your dad mate"

"Bloody hell"

"Thanks for the support Ron and Lexi"

"Alexis Smyth"

"Shit, Ron your coming with us"

5 minutes later

"What do you mean Lucius Malfoy is my uncle!, he's an arsehole who disowned his son because he got into Gryffindor instead of Slythern, I feel so sorry for you Dad that you had to grow up with him"

"He what!, and you wonder why I changed my last name"

"Yes I do Alexander"

"Jesus Christ, do you really want to know?"

"Yes"

"Because I didn't want my children to grow up having to say to people that they're not a typical Malfoy"

"What's wrong with being a typical Malfoy?"

"The typical Malfoy judges Witches and Wizards based on something so fucking stupid such as blood purity Lucius, blood purity has nothing to do with how powerful a Witch or Wizard is, maybe it's about time that you learned that"

"How many children do you actually have?"

"Three"

"Is the ginger yours?"

"No this is our friend Ron, he's here to stop me from punching the living shit out of you and moral support"

"Moral support!, I'm no good at moral support"

"It's called learn Ronald"

"Why did I come?"

"Because Lexi dragged you"

"Yeah, thanks Draco"

"Uncle Alex, do you always have such bright coloured hair?"

"Yeah"


	6. Chapter 6

So I'm walking around with Harry and Hermione when I see a girl in Hufflepuff that I've never seen before, she had purple Afro hair, mocha coloured skin and grey eyeballs, Hermione seemed to know her though.

"Hermione!"

"Aubrey!"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, Harry"

"Aubrey"

Ok Harry knows her too, am I really that inattentive?.

"Who's this?"

"Aubrey this is Ron, Ron this is Aubrey"

"Hi"

"Is your hair always Purple?"

"No I'm a metamorphmagus"

"So like Tonks"

"Yes"

Time jump(a day) is brought to you by the cute weird geeky emoji .

"Ron!"

"Lexi!"

"What is a interesting character like you doing in the second floor girls bathroom"

"Moaning Mertle is a good listener, the chamber of secrets is also here"

"Quite the adventurer aren't you"

"Maybe"

"Maybe you can show me that side of you some time"

"Maybe I will"

"See you later Ron"

It was about 5 minutes later and I was still there thinking about Lexi when Harry came.

"Ron, you look high"

"I do?"

"You look as though you have seen the meaning of life or something"

"Nah, it's just adrenaline pumping right now"

"Why?"

I couldn't tell Harry just yet about my feelings for Lexi.

"Quiddich"

"That's not for another week"

"Yeah I know"

"I'm just checking Ron, see you in class"


	7. Chapter 7

It was the last day before we went home for Summer, Fred and George setting off the fireworks in Umbridge's class was epic, like really epic.

Harry has just lost his Godfather, I know he's so angry with Bellatrix, not that they were good terms before but you know.

🔥🔥 Time jump(a week) is brought to you by fire! 🔥🔥.

Bloody Hell, Lexi's at the door and she looks as though someone has died.

"They killed Michael!"

"Who has?"

"Voldemort and his fucking cronies!, the 'dark lord' that has made everyone's life a living hell for the last 20 years and loyal his death eaters Ron!"

"Bloody hell"

"Bloody Hell is right!, I hate them!, I hate them so bloody much!"

"Does Dumbledore know?"

"What the fuck is Dumbledore going to do Mrs Weasley, bring my brother back from the dead?, I don't trust his judgment, he sent Harry to live with people that abuse him and he knows about it but he's done fuck all to move Harry even though he has the power to do so"

"Where's your dad?"

"He's at and so is Charlotte"

️ ️Time jump(30 minutes) is brought to you by lightning bolts ️ ️.

"I'm here to see Alex Smyth"

"Right this way Alexis"

"Thanks"

So we walk to the room that Lexi's dad was, anyway we got there.

"Hi Dad, I've got my friends Ron and Harry here, Hermione is currently in Paris with her parents, I'm so sorry that Michael is dead, it's my fault, I ordered pizza so you wouldn't have to and I thought that the pizza arrived but then Voldemort and his death eaters barged in and-"

"Shh, it's not your fault, this is Voldemort we're talking about here, he doesn't give two shits about who he kills and neither do his followers"


	8. Chapter 8

It was a long summer, even though I normally love summer but this year it dragged on and on and on.

"Does anyone see what's pulling the carts"

"I do Harry"

"Thanks Lex"

"There're Thesels, only seen by those who have seen a loved one die"

"Because that's not creepy at all"

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated Lexi"

"It's a coping mechanism I have Luna"

"Did anyone have a good summer?"

"It was the shittest summer of my life Aubrey, while you were home in America, my little brother was killed by Voldemort"

"Oh shit"

The rest of the ride there was dead silent, no pun intended.

The only thing that I have always liked about the feast in the great hall is that I get to eat as much as I like.

📡📡Time jump(a week) brought to you by a sat-alight📡📡.

We were just getting used to our time table when Katie Bell was attacked in the three broomsticks in the bathroom.

🌈🌈Time jump(a fortnight) brought to you by a rainbow🌈🌈.

"Ron!"

"Lexi"

"I'm going to ask you something"

"Ok"

"Do you want to go to the three broomsticks on Saturday, you, me, alone?"

"Yeah"

"See you on Saturday"

I had a date with Lexi, yes!.


	9. Chapter 9

I had a date with Lexi, and I felt so nervous about it, I mean I had a crush on her for Merlin's sake.

"Hey Ron, I'm glad that you came"

"Me too"

"Don't be so nervous, you won't enjoy it as much as you could"

"Thanks, I think"

"(Laughs), Ronald Weasley you are definitely one of a kind"

"(Blushing), I try to be"

"You're blushing, I'm so sorry"

"Don't be, I just don't get that many complements from beautiful girls"

"(Blushing), you got me blushing now"

"You know something"

"I know quite a few somethings but carry on"

"(Laughs), well since we're out of Hogwarts for a few hours why don't we avapourate to London"

"I like your thinking Ron, let's go then"


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys, Bexilol here, today I am bringing you the last chapter of the book, there will however be a sequel, (dun, dun, daa!), and it's going to be in Lexi's PoV, so um stay tuned for that.

Well, I am in a relationship with Lexi, never thought that I would say that while I was still at Hogwarts.

Anyway I have a confession to make, no I'm not secretly a death eater, I'm scared, what if we fight Voldemort and we haven't found all of the horuxes, I know I'm worried about something that might not even happen.


End file.
